Inuyasha crazedness
by daisydoom666
Summary: ummmm.... i have a very derranged mind.... so... don't read this if you are scared easily.... or if your scared by squirrels.... or and thing else that i could say to make u read this.. heh heh... anywho... read... pwease...?


DaisyDoom666: WooHoo!!! My first fanfic-ish thing!!!!!!  
  
StarFlower26: Oh boy... you people are in for it now.  
  
Daisy: And just what is that supposed to mean?!  
  
Star: That you're a physcho crazed freak that will probably drive them all mad.  
  
Daisy: Who's 'them all'?  
  
Star: Anyone who reads this...!  
  
Daisy: Oh... Well... We should get on with it then shouldn't we?  
  
Star: _**nod**  
_  
Daisy: Alright. _**pout pout**_ I don't own Miroku... Inuyasha... or any of the other charectors... **_pout pout_**  
  
Star: Good... Now the money hungry lawyers wont be after your ass.... Now start the fic!  
  
Daisy: My pleasure! Okay peoplez... We're going to treat this fic as a show- type thing. I know its been done a lot, but i figured it would be a nice easy way to introduce myself to the community...heh...heh... besides with my poems...  
  
Star: So... What exactly are we going to do?  
  
Daisy: I'm not quite sure. Maybe we should get started by telling the Inu- gang who we are and un-tying them...?  
  
Star: That would be a good point to start with.  
  
Daisy: **_Goes to a closet and pulls out Inu, Kag, Sango and Miroku, all tied up to one another_**.  
  
Star: Hi ya! I'm Star... **_takes gags out of their mouths.  
_**  
Daisy: And I'm Daisy.  
  
Inu: What the fucking hell! Where the fuck are we you stupid fucking humans!!!!???  
  
Daisy: Did you say the word 'fuck' enough?  
  
**Inuyasha:** **_dives at Daisy  
_**  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
Inu: **_falls to ground _**Ouch!! Why the fuck are you protecting them?! They fucking kidnapped us!  
  
Daisy: We did no such thing! We juts conveniently drug you in the direction we were going against your will... **_shifty eyes_**  
  
Kagome: Don't say fuck! Its a bad word!  
  
Inuyasha: They fucking kidnapped us!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: **_falls_** owwwwww  
  
Sango: **_slaps Miroku_** Don't you touch me!  
  
Miroku: shrugs and grabs Kagome's ass   
  
Inuyasha: **_Throws him to the ground and walks away_**  
  
Sango: **_runs to his side then slaps him again_**  
  
Miroku: Jealous, are we, Sango?  
  
Sango:**_ slaps again_** NO! We're stuck in some demented peoples basement and all you can think about is that!!!?  
  
Star: Well anyway... Thank you Sango... I always knew that you were smart...You are in our basement.  
  
Daisy: **_cheerfully_** and there's special force fields by all the doors-  
  
Star **_interrupting her_** and windows!  
  
Daisy:**_ glare_** and windows... so you can't get out! Mwahahahaha!!!! sits on Miroku's lap  
  
Miroku: well then... **_lecherous smile_**  
  
Sango: **_pushes daisy off him and slaps Miroku_**  
  
Miroku: My, you have a violent side...  
  
Sango: I hate this place....  
  
Daisy **_glares _**and so you should! sighs but I will accept the fact that even tho you are both to stupid to see it... Miroku is yours and you are his...  
  
Kagome: **_laughs_** See Inuyasha! I'm not the only one that can see it!!!  
  
Inuyasha **_grumble grumble_**  
  
Sango: **_Glares at Daisy then at Kagome  
_**  
Miroku:_** smiles awkwardly**_  
  
Daisy: Soooo....  
  
Star: Soooo....? So what?  
  
Kagome: Is there actually a reason that we're here?  
  
Daisy: Oh yes... Yes indeed.....  
  
Star: You're here for our amusement.... and to be tortured.... of course... heh...heh.  
  
Inuyasha: I really don't think a few pathetic human girls will be torturing me....  
  
Daisy: Are you gonna take that Kagome?  
  
Star: Yeah...! He just insulted the entire human race of girls! You included...  
  
Inuyasha: No! Kagome! NO!!! please...?  
  
Kagome: innocent smile SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
  
Inuyasha: now sitting in a huge crater.... OWWW!!!! Damn you wench! What'd you do that for?!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha.... shakes her head You'll never learn... SIT!!!  
  
**_little itty bitty evil elves/gnomes/fairies (( a mix of all 3)) appear and dance around chanting sitsitsitsitsistsistsitsitsitsitsitsitistisitsisitistisitsitistisitsitistisi tistisitisitsitisit  
_**  
Inuyasha: It doesn't work when you fucking midgets say it!  
  
little itty bitty evil elves/gnomes/fairies (( soon to be known as the libeegfs)): **_in unison with really squeaky annoying voices_** In da land of the short people... you are the odd one!  
  
**_A very large libeegf steps forward:_** You shall not insult my people and get away with it! Woman---Kagome.... Say sit....  
  
Libeegfs: Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit... sit?  
  
Inuyasha: Shut up you stupid fucking midgets!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!  
  
Libeegfs: sitsitsitsitsistsistsitsitsitsitsitsitistisitsisitistisitsitistisitsitistisi tistisitisitsitisit  
  
Daisy:**_ Claps her hands and uses the powers she has acquired from years ((months)) of printing out fanfics at the library, and two armchairs appear_** interesting...  
  
Star: Why thank you... **_Claps and is holding to bags of pop corn..._**  
  
Daisy: Your quite welcome...  
  
Star and Daisy: **_sit and watch the scene as if its a movie...._**  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
libeegfs: sitsitsitsitsistsistsitsitsitsitsitsitistisitsisitistisitsitistisitsitistisi tistisitisitsitisit  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck you!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
libeegfs: sitsitsitsitsistsistsitsitsitsitsitsitistisitsisitistisitsitistisitsitistisi tistisitisitsitisit  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck you!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
libeegfs: sitsitsitsitsistsistsitsitsitsitsitsitistisitsisitistisitsitistisitsitistisi tistisitisitsitisit  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck you!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!  
  
libeegfs: sitsitsitsitsistsistsitsitsitsitsitsitistisitsisitistisitsitistisitsitistisi tistisitisitsitisit  
  
Inuyasha: Fuck you!  
  
Daisy: Ahhh.... the power of the copy and paste buttons....  
  
libeegfs: copypaste copypaste copypaste copypaste  
  
Daisy: You're not supposed to copy me!!!!! only them!!!  
  
Star: and when you hired them, you expected them to listen...?  
  
Libeegfs: listenlistenlistenlistenlisten..... etc  
  
Daisy: That's it! I'm docking your pay!  
  
Star: What are you paying them anyways???  
  
Daisy: Sugar cubes....... **_shifty eyes..._**  
  
Libeegfs: sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugars ugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsu garsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsug arsugarsugar... etc...  
  
Kagome: I could go for some pop corn right now....  
  
Star: **_is being chased by libeegfs_** Damn you fucking midgets!!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it woman! It wasn't me this time!  
  
Daisy: **_is being chased too now _**ok... now we're gonna end this show... temporairily.... so that we can get rid of these annoying fucking thingys...!  
  
Star: See you laterz!  
  
A/n: The things that my poor deranged mind comes up with! review please... 


End file.
